Dyskusja:Strakk
Tahu mistika 2008 - Miotacz nazywa się Thohrak, czy te owoce? nie,to owoce mają taką nazwe Ja nie rozumiem skoro glatorianie są źli to kto będzie dobry???????? Malum, Gresh i Tarix są dobrzy --Misiek 16:45, 2 gru 2008 (UTC) Słuchaj, Nie Lubie Straka Ale on też Jest Dobry . ta nawet tu http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pl.bionicle/images/e/e8/Glatoriannew.gif widać że Malum, Gresh i Tarix są po jednej stronie a Strakk Skrall i Vorox po drugej stronie Vavakx 17:21, 2 gru 2008 (UTC) To czemu Gresh, Strak i Tarix Bronili Berixa Przed Voroxami? co wy? wszyscy glatorianie się ze sobą naparzają Wbrew pozorom walczą ze sobą, ale tylko na Arenach. Normalnie mogą zawierać sojusze... - Cośtam robię 11:48, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Hej!!!Malum jest zły,a Strakk dobry!!!! Kiedz to zauważyłeś? - Cośtam robię 16:48, 2 lut 2009 (UTC) Miesiąc temu wiesz. Hej a kto ma jakiegoś Glatoriana,bo ja mam Gresha,Tarixa i Strakka.Patryk6825 Aja Mam Gresha, Wieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesz? Ja mam Gresha, Voroxa, Skralla i Strakka. --User:tahu_mistika_20 color="darkblue">Given, Władca Bara Magna(Moja Dyskusja) A,jeszcze dostałem w sklepie za darmo Agori TardukaPatryk6825. A ja mam Gresha, Strakka, Maluma I Voroxa, a z Agori mam Raanu, Berixa, Zeska i Atakusa. Gresh2 A ja mam wsystkich Glatorian i Agori ze średnich i małych setów-Użytkownik:Mata Nui 01 Dobra zaprowadze tu porządek po pierwsze to nie są owoce thohrak tylko thornax i skralle i voroxy się nie lubią Malum jest przywudcą Voroxów strakk jest dobry gresh i tarix [|Malum121] Trochę się spóźniłeś. Ta dyskusja, jest z przed ponad roku.-Po prostu Dunox 19:12, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) O co chodzi ???? Ktoś: Skoro w świecie Glatorian nie ma protodermis to jak może mieć pancerz z proto stali o kolorze lodu ? co ? przeż protostal jest z protodermis nie ? nie wiem ale może to robią z czego innego?? Jest wioska Iconox lodu i tam pisze,że wyrabiaję zbroję i broń z.....zapomniałem sam zobaczPatryk6825. z Exidianu. Użytkownik:Gresh2 = Kto tu wypisuje bzdury? Co to ma być, hę? Topór z pancerza lodowego Żuka? Co to za bzdury? To wikia o Bionicle, a nie czyichś personalnych fantzajach. Kraahkanuva Po pierwsze, Kraahkanuva, zarejestruj się, a po drugie, to skąd wiadomo o pojedynku z Kiiną? Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 14:00, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Z książki o Glatorianach.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 15:11, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) (Opada mu szczena, otrząsa się i pyta:) To już można kupić? (Wywiesza mu się język, podbiega do Noxisa, łapie go za ręce i znowu pyta:) Gdzie, gdzie, gdzie? A tak w ogóle, to chyba nie powinno tam być nic o Kiinie. To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 15:51, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Mój cousin ją ma.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 18:18, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Ma Kiinę? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:21, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Książkę.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 18:22, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Obraziłeś mnie! Przez Ciebie wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:25, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) Może najpierw się upewnij. Ja nie. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Eeee...Gdzie?-Noxis, Mroczny hater. 10:15, 14 lut 2009 (UTC) Grafika:Strakk.jpg kliknijcie na strakka,kto za nim stoi? Vavakx Przecież to Kiina! Poznaję trójząb... to Kiina!!!!! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:48, 5 sie 2009 (UTC) To nie może być Kiina, ponieważ Kiina nie ma tych rogów na hełmie. Gresh250 Ma.-- 18:51, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) Wygnanie Hej,czy to prawda że Strakk został wygnany z Iconoxu? A jeśli został to za co? Ten "sknera" nie został wygnany, bo na BS01 tego nie widać. Oszukiwał w wielu walkach, a morderstwo z jego strony chyba nie wchodzi w rachubę. Został, chciał zabić Ackara na arenie w Vulcanusie. - Kapib 18:40, 8 sie 2009 (UTC) Ale wygnany nie został. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:21, 8 sie 2009 (UTC) Tak właściwie to jeszcze nie wiadomo... - Kapib 11:01, 9 sie 2009 (UTC) cześc jestem nowy a raz w artykule strakk było coś o tym że walczył z ackarem, że przegrał, że został wygnany i że na pustyni dednoł go malum. - Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 10:36, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Nieprawda. Jeśli tak pisze, to usuń to. Strakk przegrał, ale nie został wygnany. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 08:41, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Ta wiadomośc była przez jeden dzień.Później zniknęła.- Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 10:50 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Zły jest.Ackara chciał zabić.Cytuję(z przetłumaczeniem):Strakk:You win(Wygrałeś)Agori:Watch Out!(Uważaj).No i Strakk chamsko walnął siekierą w Ackara.- Ale Ackar uniknął tej siekierki.-Gormifan Ja myślę że jest neutralny,bo wszystko robi dla zysku.--M.O.C-arz 18:29, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) Popieram. Tam są dwie postacie poza tym... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:56, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) Neutralny jest. Gdyby był zły, to by nie pomagał Greshowi wtedy gdy Beriksa zaatakował Fero. (i nie rozdeptałby go Skirmix) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:52, 13 sie 2009 (UTC) No ale przecież Ackara chciał zabić.Przecie widzieliście Sneak peek 4!- Jedyne co mógłby tera zrobić, to zostać królem Żuczków Scarabax-Po prostu Dunox 07:35, 17 sie 2009 (UTC) Nie widze słowa o walce Strakka i Ackara(Toapiruk 13:05, 22 sie 2009 (UTC)) strakk jest dobry Dla mnie zły.Strakk to chamski cham!!!Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Dlaczego jako miejsce pobytu napisał ktoś pustkowia? Świrunni 13:23, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bo całe Bara Magdna to pustynia xD.DARNOK 2 13:24, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Chwila! Skoro Na arenie ZAKAZANE jest zabijanie, to czemu Strakka nie wygnali po tym jak próbował zabić Ackara? --Założyciel Nowego świata 16:38, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Wygnali. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:11, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) NIE WYGALI GO!Potem niemogli by tak do niego chamsko powiedzieć:"Strakk,zostajesz wygnany."-Gormifan Gdyby go wygnali to kto by dla nich walczył? Certavus zmarł a Gelu bawi sie w ochrone karawan--Vezok999 18:32, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Nie tyle bawi,nie masz przewodnika to nie wiesz że on ma kłopoty z Fero.--DARNOK 2 18:37, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Na pewno Raanu wyśle Ackara, by przekonał Maluma do powrotu oraz Vastusa, by ten namówił Gelu do powrotu do Lodowego Plemienia. Może Ackara po Maluma.Gelu woli tą robotę,a po za tym Vastus nie lubi opuszczać Tesary.--DARNOK 2 19:29, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) nie mam przewodnika ale wiem że gelu ma z fero kłopoty ale raczej on sam chciał ochraniac karawany na pustymi dla zysku--Vezok999 19:39, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) I ma z tej rywalizacji z Fero frajdę.--DARNOK 2 19:48, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) właśnie. Więc tylko Strakk im został do walki na arenie--Vezok999 20:33, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) A Strakka wygnali, więc Iconox ma kryzys. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:01, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) wierze ci ale jest to gdzies dokładnie napisane(np w przewodniku po bara magna)?--Vezok999 13:35, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Nie wygnali go. Na BS01 nic o tym nie pisze, a według przewodnika to on nadal pracuje w Icononox. Po prostu oszukiwał, a czy zabił Ackara tak jak Malum tamtego Glatka? Otóż nie! Strakk oszukiwał, ale w ważnych sprawach i tak stawał po właściwej stronie. Strakk na pewno stracił na reputacji przez tą akcję z Ackarem, ale wciąż pracuje i walczy (no w tym momencie już właściwie nie) dla Iconoxu. Prosty powód. Nie zdążyli wymyślić kary, bo Tajun zostało zniszczone i o tym zapomnieli; rozwalona wioska ważniejsza niż rzut toporem ("cytat" z przewodnika). Zresztą miał kilka zasług na swoim koncie (pomoc w transporcie eksydianu do Vulcanus, pomoc w obronie wioski ognia, pomoc w uratowaniu Berixa itd.).--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:42, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Wszystko się zgadza,ale czy Raanu myśli życiu Berixa?PS Zajrzyj na Forum.--DARNOK 2 13:45, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Guurahk, Malum PRÓBOWAŁ zabić STRAKKA na arenie, ale GRESH mu w tym PRZESZKODZIŁ. ;) - Kapib 18:49, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Strakk kontra Malum na Pustkowiach Ja myślę że gdy Strakk napotka Maluma i jego Voroxy na Pustkowiach to będzie po nim, nie?--Domino1205 10:27, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Oszalałeś? To niemożliwe!!!!!Mantu7 18:44, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Sam bym tego nie chciał (Strakk for ever ! ) ale Malum i spółka są naprawdę nieźli Vezok999 20:44, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Malum & Vorox company. Przykro mi Vezok, ale Malum zabiłby Strakka. Dlaczego? To przez niego Malum został wygany (właśnie Malum chciał zabić Strakka na arenie). Wiem, ale w sumie w przeprawie nie zabił go tylko zlecił mu zadanie --Vezok999 14:52, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) od samego początku mi się nie podobał''Berix332'' Mi się spodobał już jak go zobaczyłem, tzn kiedy strona o nim wyglądaa jeszcze tak http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Strakk&diff=32377&oldid=32375 Vezok999 13:33, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Pomyłka Ludzie bo ja już nie wiem...W bionicle.com w biografi strakka w tym ruchomym,gdzie ma wyrzutnie thornax ręke ma na odwrót